User blog:Teien/Erika Kurokami
Erika Kurokami is the Immortal Garden's Name: Erika "Honoka" Kurokami Title/Aliases: The Vengeful Raven Race: Wraith; (formerly Shinigami) Gender: Female(Wraith) Eyes: Blue Hair: White(Jet-Black when at full power) Birthday: October 31st, 1995 Age: Died at age 19(Looks like this normally); Chronologically 23(Looks like this when at full power) Height: 167cm (5'6") Weight: 49kg (108 lbs) Blood Type: N/A Three Sizes: Bust 69cm (27") ;95cm (37") (I Cup)'('Normally') '', '''Waist 56cm (22") and Hips 90cm (35") Hobbies: Studying, Hanging with the band,Collecting candy from around the world Favorite Foods: Hot dogs without mustard and Sweets Occupations: Idol Singer/Video Game Theorist/Voice Actor/Student/Necromancer/Dojinshi Writer/Otaku School: Death Cram (4th year) Alignment:Blue And Orange Morality Motto: "" Theme:Hide and Seek Archetypes: Tsundere Values: Friends Likes: Painting, singing Dislikes: Cats, Stereotypes, killing Information Appearance Erika is a young girl with long back length white hair, and blue eyes. (Her hair turns jet-black when using her full power) When she was adopted by the Kurokami family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. When she was in the Death Cram Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Her P.E uniform was a simple white shirt and black panties. When using the Perfect Angle gel, Erika gained a bright green two-piece bikini; the centerpiece of the swimsuit was held together by orange straps in a mesh-like fashion. Erika also possessed a standard Academy issued swimsuit, which was full body in its design, and was colored black, white, and blue. The Academy's insignia was inscribed on the breast. Personality Erika is shown to be headstrong and confident in her abilities as a combatant. When Minami's arm gets severed, however, she does not think much of it, only saying how she was just 'careless'. She has a complicated relationship with her father, only ever referring to him as 'that man', Minami noted that the two do not treat each other like father and daughter. She is also very weary of human behavior, having been told once that humans are cowardly and weak, believing that Alita would be the same once she ran to find something to save her with, ultimately, she was proven wrong. Like other characters created by Teien she is also very weary of her small chest size, Erika follows this rule and beats Alita when she accidentally makes a comment on it. Erika suffers from anxiety attacks when near anyone of the same gender, however, when the female is in a dire state, the attacks tend to not occur, as demonstrated with LiZz. Powers Yatagarasu Mimicry- *Raven's Wings- Takes the form of her coat *Enhanced Vision- *Enhanced Intelligence- *Solar Manipulation- **Esoteric Sun Manipulation- **Solar Healing- *Selective Invulnerability- She is immune to fire and solar heat, she is not affected by bright light and, UV radiation. *Limited Nuclear Manipulation- Listed below **Valkyrian Light- **Sol Sword- Necromancy- *Reanimation- Erika can reanimate the dead on a whim. *Resurrection- *Undead Domination- She can dominate the will of the (UN)dead even if she wasn't the one who summoned or resurrected it. This does not include vampires and certain types of zombies. *Zombification- She can make others into zombies and turn them into obedient drones until she's done with them. She can also reverse the process as well. *Dark Arts- She is really talented with Dark Arts *Necroplasmic Conversion- She can absorb energy from the dead and dying replenishing her energy and physical strength. *Paranormal Immunity- She is immune to all forms of paranormal activity. *Death Sense- Wraith Physiology- *Electronic Disruption- *Haunting Inducement- She can call ghost to her location to help her curse and haunt the area. *Oxygen Independence- *Night Vision- *Cemetery Empowerment- *Curse Inducement- By putting her mind to it she can curse objects and people. *Advanced Healing Factor- *Soul Mutilation- *Intangibility- **Intangibility Extension- *Life-Force Absorption- *Self-Sustenance- *Supernatural Strength- Due to not being human she has the strength of 100 men; she can also rip through whole tanks with her bare hands and throw and pick up to 50 tons. *Scythe Proficiency- *Flight- *Invisibility- *Ghostly Ice Magic- *Undead Pulse- *Possessive Body- *Ectoplasmic Attacks- *Fear Empowerment- *Astral Plane Manipulation- Tyrfing- A special weapon passed down from her adoptive father when she inherited the Kurokami Clan's head seat. Kurokami Clan Inheritence- *Ultimate Technique- *Performance Art Intuition- **Mystical Dancing- *Reincarnation Denial- *Naginatajutsu- *Enhanced Swordsmanship- *Enhanced Archery- *Selective Illusions- *Immortality Negation- *Enhanced Beauty- Musical Inducement- See Minami's Instruments Musical Weaponry - See Minami's Instruments Subordination Manipulation- See The Seven Stakes of Purgatory Musical Spell Casting- See Minami's Instruments Music Magic- See Minami's Instruments Control Negation- Breast Size Manipulation- She is naturally an I-cup, but she uses her mahic to shrink her bust to enhance her mobility in combat. Self-Power Immunity- she is immune to her own powers Unison Raid- *"Death Parade" - An attack that usually never misses and is nearly unblockable that is shot from Crimson Rose and infused with Destin's Chance Magic Erika's Instruments Crimson Rose- This rockin' base guitar is able switch between three various forms a Dragunov Sniper Rifle, a Two-Handed Battle-Ax and a Scythe that cuts souls. * Sleep Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that put anything to sleep; even those with insomnia. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Wake Up Song- A mysterious musical rift that can wake anything up. * Aria of Sorrow- * Healing Rift- * Song of Unhealing- A mystical rift that re-opens closed wounds and unheals those who hear it. * Signal Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates a signal beacon that allows others to locate her. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Explosive Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates a powerful explosion that can blow holes into the side of an armored tank. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Possession Slash- She can possess people she slashes with Crimson Rose; she can switch between people who are infected the "Possession Seed", but once she runs out of energy they are no longer hers on top of this drawback she can only infect 100 people at a time. * Death Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that kills the target if the target hears it until the end and is in the range of the rift's radius(8Meters). She can be interrupted while playing this song. * White Out Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates a powerful blizzard that last up to a hour. * Downgrading Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that downgrades all powers in a 50meter reach. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Augment Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that augments the strength of all powers in a 250meter radius. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Control Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that places everyone who hears its beautiful melody under her control for five minutes, but it has a short reach. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Elephant Killer- When Crimson Rose is in its Sniper form it can shoot a shot that pierces all material. * Rhythm Mixer- A musical attack that unleashes a flurry of sound in ranged area that hits from every single direction imaginable. * Purifying Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that purifies objects via holy magic. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Foggy Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates fogs of varying thickness. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Blessing Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that blesses anything that Minami wants to bless. She can be interrupted while playing this song. Death Mic- The Death Mic allows Erika to alter her voice to sound like anything and anyone else. It also allows them to persuade just about anyone as long as they're convincing enough. This microphone originally belonged to Takao. GhostCandy- These headphone can block out or enhance any sound. These headphones originally belonged to Lizz. Idol ★ Buster- The Seven Stakes of Purgatory The Stakes Limits Can't use her full power when possessing someone Crimson Rose's rifts only go so far (7-13meters to be exact; some songs have specified ranges) Weaknesses Salt Powerful EM Fields Salt Water Trivia Erika is scared of ghost stories/scary. Erika speaks with a Kansai dialect when she's flustered, embarrassed or angry, she tried to stop this type of speaking because it wasn't 'lady-like'. Erika has an obvious case of Trypanophobia/Vaccinophobia, also known as the fear of needles, injections and vaccinations. As the daughter of a traditional family, Erika experts in Kendo, Nagauta, archery, calligraphy, and traditional dancing. Erika enjoys swimming and sticker collecting. Category:Blog posts